With the development of society, vehicles have been daily travel tools. Identification of a vehicle is the license plate. However, if the license plate is lost, covered, or stained; or, if the license plate information cannot be accurately gotten due to distance and weather, it is very difficult for a computer to identify the vehicle. In practice, it usually requires artificial recognition. However, the artificial recognition is not only of low efficiency, but also likely to make mistake due to misjudgment or omission.